SG
SG is a modification for Quake made by Shannon Greene featuring a variety of various game alterations. Note there is a patch for this modification, SGPATCH, that changes the hologram code. However, the gameplay remains exactly the same. This modification was later updated to SGQCVER2. Impulses * Impulse 20 - Tosses a Backpack with 20 of all types of Ammo besides Rockets, which have 10 instead. * Impulse 30 - Quake Flares, fully implemented from that modification. * Impulse 31 - Creates Hologram similar to the one found in DECOY PATCH. Impulses 33 and 34 no longer function properly, meaning the Hologram fails to turn properly. Impulse 35 has also been removed. Walking in front of your own Hologram shall result in a Teleporter effect being spammed. This Hologram supports MultiSkin and will change appropriately, but does not properly change color in GLQuake and its derivatives. * Impulse 36 - Allows the player to access the built-in camera of the Hologram. * Impulse 61 - Fires a Pipe Bomb, similar to a grenade except it does not explode on contact and will only explode when the player presses a designated impulse button or they die/disconnect from the server. * Impulse 62 - Detonates the Pipe Bomb. * Impulse 150 - Feign Death, entirely implemented from that modification. * Impulse 200 - Next skin. * Impulse 201 - Previous skin. Gameplay Changes * More blood particles appear when something is hit. * MultiSkin support with head models included as well as modified player skins. There is an attempt to retain player skins through levels, though it appears to not function properly. Includes a bit of code different from BODYSKIN but achieves the same results. * Teamplay has been changed in the code, players that kill teammates get killed themselves, though this feature does not appear to function properly in-game. While there is code for punishing players that change teams, this code does not appear to function properly either. * Armor is now not lost from drowning in Water, but players also get no defense from drowning damage. Lava and Slime functions normally. * Gibbed heads can be pushed around and destroyed. The author felt that solid bodies got annoying. * Any solid object can now enter a Teleporter, including projectiles and Gibs. * Crucified Zombies are now able to be shot at and Gibbed. * Includes all parts of the Shell Particles feature of Bort's QuakeC Mod. * Includes Random Items for Deathmatch games. * Exploding backpack has been included, though it has been modified so only backpacks with Rockets inside can be blown up. * Includes Non-Pixel Explosions. Weapon Changes * Recoil from Realistic Weapons 1.3 is included. * Alternate Axe mode which allows the player to throw and recollect up to 5 Throwable Axes. * Shotgun has been modified to be a laser gun, firing projectiles like those of an Enforcer. * Grenade Launcher has been modified to fire Rottweiler heads instead of grenades. Rocket Launcher has been modified to fire Fiend heads instead of rockets. Both explode into chunks on collision with anything (no explosion sound is audible). Note that a lot of explosions can result in packet overflows. * If under the Water, the Thunderbolt won't be automatically switched to when the player runs out of Ammo in another Weapon. New Obituaries * "Player" catches "Attacker"'s throwing Axe! Sounds Gallery Gameplay Features= DecoySg.png|The Hologram summoned with impulse 31. |-| Throwable Axe= ThrowAxe.png|A Throwable Axe on the ground, ready to be picked up and thrown again ThrowAxeText.png|Texture Map |-| MultiSkin Toggle List= RangerTexture.png|Quake himself (1) - "Mr. Quake himself!" DukeTex.png|Duke Nukem 3d (2) - "No time to play with yourself here!" MrToadUpdate.png|Mr. Toad (3) - "You're one pretty toad!" StormtrooperUpdate.png|the Stormtrooper (4) - "Wow Stormtrooper, you're tough!" MaxxUpdate.png|Max (5) - "Hi Max, looking yellow/blue today!" TerminatorUpdate.png|the Terminator (6) - "You are back!" JudgeDreddUpdate.png|Judge Dredd (7) - "Judge Dredd! Let's restore some order!" CamoPlayerUpdate.png|Camouflaged soldier (8) - "Camo! Can't see you, where are you!" PicardUpdate.png|Captain Picard (9) - "Okay Captain Picard, make it so!" WizzardUpdate.png|the Wizzard (10) - "Whizz whizz.. Wizzard!" PredatorUpdate.png|the Predator (11) - "I'm the Predator, you're the prey!" SkeletonUpdate.png|Skeleton (12) - "Welcome Skeleton, looking good!" WanfuUpdate.png|Wan-Fu (13) - "Wan-Fu, whoever you are :)" HenryRollinsUpdate.png|Henry Rollins (14) - "Oh no, it's Henry Rollins!" HeManUpdate.png|He-Man (15) - "Ooh no, it's She.. eh.. He-Man" BobaFettUpdate.png|Boba (16) - "If it isn't Boba, go get Han Solo!" SupermanUpdate.png|Superman (17) - "It's SUPERMAN!" NYPDCopUpdate.png|NYPD Cop (18) - "Protect the innocent, uphold your law" RedYellowDudeUpdate.png|Avatar (19) - "Why is that symbol on your suit?" C3PO.png|C-3PO (20) - "Oh R2 where are you?!?" HanSolo.png|Han Solo (21) - "Yes your worship?" Ninja.png|Ninja (22) - "We are not ninja!" Jason2.png|Jason (23) - "Arrrrrrrggggghhh" EvilEye.png|The Evil Eye (24) - "I can see you" MoleMan.png|MoleMan (25) - "She does have a wart" MrRage.png|Mr. Rage (26) - "MC Kill Whitey" TheFlash.png|The Flash (27) - "Shazaam, no wait, that's not it." Striper.png|Striper (28) - "kinda stoney huh?" Batman.png|Bat Man (29) - "I'm Batman" Bossk.png|Bossk (30) - "Grrrrrr!" Spiderman.png|Spider Man (31) - "Nobody knows who you are?" BioMan.png|BioMan (32) - "Hey man, nice suit! C&R?" |-| MultiSkin Heads= RangerTextureHead.png|Quake himself (1) DukeTexHead.png|Duke Nukem 3d (2) MrToadHead.png|Mr. Toad (3) StormtrooperHead.png|the Stormtrooper (4) MaxxHead.png|Max (5) TerminatorHead.png|the Terminator (6) JudgeDreddHead.png|Judge Dredd (7) CamoPlayerHead.png|Camouflaged soldier (8) PicardHead.png|Captain Picard (9) WizzardHead.png|the Wizzard (10) PredatorHead.png|the Predator (11) SkeletonHead.png|Skeleton (12) WanfuHead.png|Wan-Fu (13) HenryRollinsHead.png|Henry Rollins (14) HeManHead.png|He-Man (15) BobaFettHead.png|Boba (16) SupermanHead.png|Superman (17) NYPDCopHead.png|NYPD Cop (18) RedYellowDudeHead.png|Avatar (19) C3POHead.png|C-3PO (20) HanSoloHead.png|Han Solo (21) NinjaHead.png|Ninja (22) JasonHead.png|Jason (23) EvilEyeHead.png|The Evil Eye (24) MoleManHead.png|MoleMan (25) MrRageHead.png|Mr. Rage (26) TheFlashHead.png|The Flash (27) StriperHead.png|Striper (28) BatmanHead.png|Bat Man (29) BosskHead.png|Bossk (30) SpidermanHead.png|Spider Man (31) BioManHead.png|BioMan (32) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls